Strangers Like Me
thumb|260pxStrangers Like Me é uma canção de destaque no filme de animação da Disney, Tarzan. É cantada pelo cantor britânico Phil Collins na perspectiva de Tarzan. Na adaptação musical ao vivo, Tarzan canta a música, com Jane cantando letras adicionais para a melodia de parte de uma outra canção, "Waiting for this Moment". A música fala sobre o fascínio de Tarzan sobre Jane, Professor Porter, e Clayton, que são seres humanos assim como ele. A música tem um verso que descreve os sentimentos de Tarzan para Jane. Letras Original Whatever you do, I'll do it too Show me everything and tell me how It all means something And yet nothing to me I can see there's so much to learn It's all so close and yet so far I see myself as people see me Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me Every gesture, every move that she makes Makes me feel like never before Why do I have This growing need to be beside her Ooh, these emotions I never knew Of some other world far beyond this place Beyond the trees, above the clouds I see before me a new horizon I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me Come with me now to see my world Where there's beauty beyond your dreams Can you feel the things I feel Right now, with you Take my hand There's a world I need to know I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me ...I wanna know Brasil Eu quero fazer, o que você faz. Mostre tudo diga como é! Não é estranho? Mas não sei entender. Sei que há tanto pra descobrir, E é tudo tão novo para mim. Eu vejo tudo a minha volta. É mas eu sei que há muito mais pra se ver. Quero entender. Conte tudo. Quero saber sobre os estranhos como eu. Fale mais. Me mostre! Quero entender esses estranhos como eu. Cada gesto! Cada som da sua voz, toca fundo dentro de mim! Não sei por quê. Preciso tanto estar com ela. Eu nunca tive a sensação. De um outro mundo além daqui. Além de tudo a minha volta. Eu vejo um novo horizonte! Quero entender, conte tudo. Quero saber sobre os estranhos como eu! Fale mais. Me mostre! Quero entender esses estranhos como eu! O meu mundo vou te mostrar. Tanta vida e tanta cor. Neste sonho mergulhar. Você e eu. Minha mão. No meu mundo a te guiar. Quero entender. Conte tudo. Quero saber sobre os estranhos como eu! Fale mais! Me mostre! Quero entender sobre os estranhos como eu! Quero saber Categoria:Canções de romance Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Tarzan